Untitled
by aMelodyExists
Summary: Harry runs from the Dursleys only to run into Draco Malfoy. They run away together and love blooms and the war wages. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Another nightmare. I woke up screaming, this seemed to be happening a lot lately. The thunder of Vernon's foot steps sent shivers down my spine. He hated when I woke him up, I hated it too. My door opened to reveal the purple faced man. Two quick strides and he had reached my bed side.

"What did I tell you about waking me up!" He growled at me.

"S-sorry sir." It's hardly a whisper.

He slapped me hard, then left. I sighed. This was happening to often. My face stung. My eyes watered. I would not cry though. I had cried enough. After Cedric died I woke everyday crying. He was dead, there was nothing else I could do but, blame myself.

I wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. I didn't dare turn on the small light to my room, in case Vernon saw it. It was only the third day of summer vacation and I had finished all my homework. I hated it here. I wished Ron or Hermione would come get me, though I knew I was safer here, from Voldemort that is. I turn to face the soft red alarm clock, 4:03. 'Ugh' I Hated not sleeping.

At 6:30 I got up from my bed to start breakfast for the Dursley's. I was so hungry, I haven't eaten since I returned to this hell hole. But if I even took one thing they would notice and I would get a beating. I sighed as I started the bacon and eggs. Aunt Petunia was the first up. She sat at the small table in the kitchen and waited to be served. I quickly went to the fridge and got out a grapefruit. I cut it into three pieces, I placed one piece on her plate along with the eggs and bacon.

Soon Vernon and Dudley came downstairs. Once I placed the food in front of Dudley he began to wine that there wasn't enough food on his plate.

"Boy you have better make that food fast." Said Vernon.

I hurried back over to the stove and cracked three more eggs and put five more pieces of bacon on the grill. Thankfully they didn't take too long. While they ate I stood in the back of the room just incase they wanted something else. Once they finished I cleared the table and washed the dishes.

Today Dudley had a birthday party and Aunt Petunia was going to a book club meeting. So that left me and Vernon. Fuck.

After I finished the breakfast dishes Vernon came over to me and thrust a list of chores into my hands.

"I want these done by the time I get back."

I just nodded, I wondered how long he would be out for. Then he left. I hurried to start the chores. First the bathrooms.

It was hot outside and even hotter inside the bathroom. I was sweating by the time I finished the first one. By the second one I was shaking. I went back to the kitchen and pored myself a glass of water. My stomach growled. I pushed down the feeling and checked the next thing on the list. Weed the garden. Great. I went to the front yard and fell to my knees before the flowers. It takes me about an hour to complete the gardening. I try to stand, but can't. I'm to exhausted. I throw my head back and close my eyes trying to gain some strength.

I make my way back into the cool house. I look at the list again and I almost cry. Mow the lawn. I want to scream. Then I don't care. I figure that no matter what I do he is going to beat me, so I stay in the house and go back to the kitchen and eat. I eat until I am full, it feels so good to have food in my stomach. After eating I go lie down on my bed. I know when Vernon gets home he will be so mad, and most likely beat me. But all I want to do now is sleep.

"Boy what the hell do you think your doing!" The walrus yelled. I woke with a start, sitting straight up. "I told you I wanted these chores done by the time I got home! You lazy fuck!" The large man pulled me off my bed and threw me to the floor, then proceeded to kick me. I knew it was coming but still I wasn't prepared. I bite my lip in pain. The kicking never stopped that was until I fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I couldn't move. I hurt so bad. This had to be the worst beating of my life. I was still on the ground, the world was blurry. 'My glasses' I thought. I reached out my hand, then wished I hadn't. I groped the floor searching for my glasses only to find them in pieces. I grown in frustration. Just what I need, no sight. I wondered what time it was. I strained my head to see the clock, 7:43. 'AM or PM?' I only had the small window, and it seemed dark out so I am guessing PM. It was too late for me to make dinner so I imagined the Dursley's must have gone out. It was quite, I liked it.

I knew this would be the only chance I would get to leave this horrid place, so I took it. I struggled to get up. My chest hurt real bad and when I stood I could not breathe. I fell onto the bed, clawing at my chest. 'He must have broken some ribs.' Once I caught my breath I stood again and made my way outside. It was a bit colder then I had expected but, I never wanted to go back to that house. I started walking down Privet Drive. I walked till I came to the park. I sat on one of the swings to relax. While sitting I didn't even notice someone walking towards me. When I heard the crunch of sand behind me I tried and failed to jump up. I ended up on the ground staring up at the blond boy.

"M-Malfoy?" I stuttered out.

"P-Potter." He wasn't stuttering, he was shivering. His pale arms were wrapped around his thin form. He was slowly rocking back and forth, then suddenly dropped to the sand. Dragging his legs to his chest and hugging them tightly.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged at first then answered.

"G-got kicked out." That didn't help me much.

"Kicked out of where?"

"Home." It looked like he was going to cry.

"Why?" I was pushing it.

"I-I d-didn't want it. I didn't want it." A tear or two fell, and I was getting worried. Malfoy's don't cry.

"What didn't you want?" I had an idea but, I couldn't be sure. Then he looked at me. His eyes were hollow, sad, beaten down.

"I didn't want to become my father." He said it without stuttering. I knew it. He had refused to become a Death Eater. That would mean he must have been disowned. I felt for him, for the first time in my life I felt sorry for him.

"Draco, where are you living?" He looked at me shocked, I had used his first name. I figured he was not a Malfoy anymore and shouldn't be call that name which connects him with the Dark Lord.

"N-nowhere." He said getting over the shock.

"When were you kicked out?"

"Uhh, w-what's today?"

"The seventh."

"O-oh then it's b-been three d-days."

"When was the last time you ate?" He shrugged, I sighed. "Come on then I'll get you some food." I stood up and Draco looked at me with hope.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now can you stand up?" Draco nodded and pushed himself up but stumbled, I caught him. God he was skinny, he might weigh the same as me. I helped him gain balance then we began to walk to the place I swore I would never go back.

I could hear Draco gasping by the time we had gotten half way. I glanced over at him and noticed in the glow of the street lights the bruises on his face. Oh merlin what has he gone through. When we reached the Dursley's Vernon and Petunia were still out. I hoped they would be out till tomorrow. I opened the front door and lead Draco into the kitchen, sat him at the table and gather things to eat. I spilled food onto the table for him but, he didn't take any.

"Aren't you hungry?" I was confused.

"Are you sure it's okay?" His voice was like a dove.

"Yes Draco It's alright." Then he tentatively reached for a banana. I collapsed into the chair next to him. My chest was burning. I leaned back and grabbed a juice box from the table. Draco had just about finished the banana and I pushed a juice box toward him. He greedily poked the straw through the box and drank. He was starving, I could see it.

"Don't eat to fast, you'll give your self a stomach ache." Draco quickly stopped, and his eyes caught mine. "I'm not telling you to stop, just slow down I don't want you to get sick." Draco nodded and continued to eat but slower.

We sat in silence for a while Draco ate and I tried to breathe. Suddenly I heard a car pull up. My eyes grew wide.

"Draco get up!" I whisper franticly.

"Huh?"

"Come on." I pulled him up and out of the chair then up the stairs. He was breathing hard, his eyes matching mine. I dove for the lose floor board and pulled out my invisibility cloak. I gave it to Draco then pushed him into the closet.

"Put that on." He did, without asking. "Now do not come out till I get you. Okay?"

"Okay." A horse voice said.

"No matter what you hear, stay here." I shut the door. I hoped to God he would not come out.

"BOY!" Vernon roared and the stairs shook.

I went to my bed and sat on the edge waiting for another beating. The door opened and I though for sure it was going to come off. My uncle stood there.

"What did I tell you about steeling our food! You ungrateful brat!" A fist found it's way to my face. I ended up on the ground holding my face.

"Take off your shirt!" He hissed. I didn't move. "Take off you shirt." He said a litter louder, I did. Vernon began to undo his belt. I knew what was coming I just couldn't believe it. I sensed the belt being raised and then felt it hit my back. It stung so bad and I could feel blood start to drip from the wound. The belt met my back again and I screamed.

I don't know how long this went on for but when it ended Vernon was breathing hard. He laced his belt and left. I lay on the ground gasping for air. It hurt, it hurt so bad. I didn't move I couldn't. I wanted to tell Draco that it was okay but I couldn't. I don't know how long I laid there but I heard Vernon and Petunia go to bed, and once I heard that fat man snore I forced myself to get up. I used the bed to get up and steady myself. I made my way to the closet. I opened the door and saw nothing.

"Draco?" I said so quietly I didn't know if he heard me. Suddenly the blond boy was reveled. He eyes held worry.

"W-what h-happened?" He's terrified.

"It's okay." I say stepping back letting him out of the closet.

"It's not okay, It's m-my f-fault. H-he was m-mad about the food." Now he was stuttering in fear.

"It's not your fault." I wheeze out. Draco bites his lip.

"L-let me at least clean them?" Draco asks.

"K." I couldn't argue with that, they might become infected "There, there's a bathroom down the hall, take the cloak." Draco nodded and vanished. A moment later he returned with a damp cloth and some disinfection medicine. I lay on my stomach, Draco sat next to me on the side of the bed.

I hissed as the medicine touched the welts.

"Shhh, it'll be okay."

Draco was comforting me? That was new. How could it be that just hours ago we were enemies and now we knew each others secrets and helping each other heal. Oh how life works.

"D-do you have any b-bandages?"

"No, It'll be okay though. Thank you Draco."

"Thank you." Draco said back.

"Draco I'm gonna run away." He look at me his eyes pleading for me to take him with me. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Could I?"

"Yes."

"Then I would like to." He said without stuttering.

"Good, because were leaving now." I said standing up putting my shirt back on..

"Now?"

"Yes, come on we have to get some things first."

I lead him into Dudley's room where after rustling through something I found the old backpacks. I stuffed Dudley's clothes into the pack and Draco did the same. We then returned to my room. I went back to the lose floorboard and took out my wand, broom, and photo album. I put the album in one of the backpacks, slid my wand into my pocket, then gave Draco my broom. I go over to Headwig and let her out, I place her on Draco's shoulder and he looked at me.

"Go outside and wait for me." He looked worried, like I was going to leave him. "I'll met you out there I promise, I just need to get the car keys, okay." I reassured him.

"Okay." He stood up and left.

I waited for the soft click of the door then pull my invisibility cloak and ventured into Vernon's room. I knew where he kept the keys next to his face on the night stand. I snuck around and went right next to the fat man, I took the keys and held my breath. I practically run out of the room, and down the stairs and away from that place.

Draco was standing on the sidewalk shaking Headwig still on his shoulder, he was as pale as her.

"Come here." I told him. "Were taking the car." I then take Headwig off him. "Hey girl follow us, okay?" She nips my finger and flew away.

"C-can you drive?" He asked.

"Well we'll find out."

He smiled, and oh god was that a smile. He only curved his lips up but, it wasn't a smirk it was a genuine smile. I smiled back at him and opened the car door. Draco quickly went around to the other side and got in. I put the keys in and started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and for the last time away from that place.

"W-where are we going?" Draco asked his voice becoming dove like again.

"Away." I answer. I have no idea where to go now.

"You don't k-know do you." He said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Nope."

It was around one O' clock and I could hardly see. I pulled the car over and into a parking lot. I rubbed my eyes.

"Did you lose your g-glasses?" Draco asked curiously.

"More like they were broken."

"Oh."

"Draco I think we'll sleep here tonight." I say leaning back my chair.

"Umm okay." He said and then attempted to lean his chair back.

"The lever on the side." I tell him. He pulls it and the chair leans.

"Thank you."

"Hmm, goodnight Draco." I say snuggling into the seat.

"Goodnight." He whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with the sun, as did Draco. I sat up and winced in pain.

"We need to go to Diagon Alley." I tell Draco he nods in response. I start the car and drive into London. It's hard to do with my eye sight but Draco helps me through it. We drove around the leaky Cauldron before finding a place to park. I took the invisibility cloak and handed it to Draco.

"More people will notice you. Without my glasses I'm a no one." I tell him, and he nods. "I'll join you under there when I need to okay?"

"Okay." He said and then vanished. We made our way into the Leaky Cauldron, I quickly made my way to the brick wall and taped it with my wand three times. The brick opened and I went through.

"Draco?"

"I'm through." The voice came.

I took off toward Gringotts. Once inside I had a goblin take me to my vault. Draco stayed on the top floor. Once collecting enough money I returned to the top floor and asked the goblin if he could transfer money to a muggle account. He nodded then wrote something down then handed me a thin piece of plastic. I knew what it was. I stuck in my back pocket and thanked him.

Once outside I reached for Draco and told him it was okay to come out. He appeared in front of me.

"Would you buy the potions? I would have no idea what I'm getting."

"Sure." Then the cloak was pulled over him again.

I walked next to the invisible man until we reached the potions shop. He toke off the cloak and handed it to me and I handed him money. I pulled on the cloak and he went inside. A few minutes later he returned, we switched again. I headed toward the Leaky Cauldron when Draco stopped me. He gently pulled on my hand and I stopped.

"P-potter umm I-I was wondering if I could get a wand. H-he took mine."

"Sure Draco." I turned and went to Ollivanders. We traded behind the shop and Draco disappeared inside. When he came back outside we didn't switch he came under the cloak with me. We returned to the leaky Cauldron and out into London.

We made our way back to the car. I lay in the seat and almost cried out.

"Draco which one for my back?" I say already digging through the bag.

"L-light blue, and red for your r-ribs." I take them out then realize I didn't tell him about my ribs.

"How did you know about those?"

"The w-way you moved." He said also reaching into the bag pulling out a light blue and dark blue potion. We gulped them down. I could feel them work instantly. My chest stopped burning and my back stopped stinging.

"We need to find a place to stay." I say to Draco, he looks over at me.

"W-why don't you go stay W-with the Weasley's?" He asks.

"I haven't gotten a letter from them all summer, "I give a small sigh. "I don't think they want to see me."

"why?" He asks. I close my eyes.

"Because of what happened last year."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so how about a place to stay."

I started the car and drove into London. I decided that an apartment would be better then a hotel. I drove until I found a building that said 'Apartment for lease.' I parked around the corner. We got out and took the backpacks out with us. We walked into the office and waited for the manager to come out. When I told him that I wanted a room he looked at me and asked how old I was.

"Does it matter?" I ask.

"Yes, I can't give you a room unless you are eighteen."

"Then I'm eighteen." I snap back.

"I don't believe you." He says as a woman comes out from a room behind him.

"what's going on Hun."

"Nothing, they're just trying to get that room." He says to her, glaring at me.

"Look I can pay, we just need a place to stay." I'm almost yelling at him.

"I don't need some teenage hooligans running around my place!" He yelled at us. I felt Draco jump beside me. I turned to him, he's shaking more then ever.

"Draco?" I ask with caution.

"L-lets j-just go."

"Let them stay." Came a woman's voice.

"Sandy, I don't want them here!" He's shouting at her but, she remains calm.

"He's sick," She says gesturing to Draco. "Let them stay, and if they cause any trouble you can kick them out, okay."

"fine." He grunts, she smiles. she grabs a set of keys and turns to us.

"Follow me boys." She starts walking down the hallway. We follow, Draco looking down and I glared at the manager. Sandy leads us to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Here you go." She opened the door for us. "If you need any help just call the front desk." Then she left.

We went inside, it was nice. A small kitchen with a breakfast nook and a fairly large sitting room. A door on the side of the room lead to the bedroom. Only one bed. Oh, oh well. The bedroom lead to a bathroom. Draco had gone right to the bed. He lay on his back with an arm over his eyes. He looked awful.

"Draco can you sit up?" He struggles to sit up but he does it. I bring a hand up to his forehead and he flinches away from me. "I just want to see if you have a fever." I put my hand on him and right away I know he's sick. "Okay lay back down your sick. Get under the blankets." I help him pull the covers up.

"W-where will you s-sleep?"

"On the couch."

"Oh." He closes his eyes and falls asleep. I went to the sitting room and lay on the couch.

What were we going to do now. They're going to start looking for me soon. Probably want me to go back to the Dursley's. No, no, no I'm not going back there ever again. And what about Draco where would they send him? I didn't want to think about this anymore so I went to sleep.

I woke in the morning which was surprising. I never slept that long with out nightmares. I get up and my back hurts, not from the welts but from the couch. I go into the bed room and Draco is still asleep. My stomach growls and I know I need to go get some food. I want to tell Draco before I go out though. I gently push on his shoulder.

"Draco, Draco?" I push a little harder until I see his eyes. "I'm going out okay, I wont be gone long." He nods and falls back asleep. I don't know if he got the message so I write him a note.

_'Draco I went to the store incase you forgot I'll be back soon_.'

I placed it on the bedside table.

I didn't take the car, I didn't trust my vision. I went to the front desk to see if Sandy was there. She was.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Good but, I was wondering if there was a store around here."

"Yeah, real close too, go down a block then to your left you'll see it."

"Thank you Sandy."

"your welcome...sorry what was your name?"

"Harry."

"Oh well your welcome Harry." She smiles at me.

I walk to the store and like Sandy said it was close. I only got things necessary. Milk, bread, some ham, juice and cold medicine things like that. I had four bags when I left. The walk back seemed longer then the one there. I went right back to my apartment. I opened the door and called for Draco. He didn't respond so he must have been sleeping. I unpacked the groceries, then took out the cold medicine and went into the bedroom. I sat next to Draco and nudged him awake again.

"I got you some medicine, I wasn't sure if you had a potion or not." He shook his head and sat up, and ended up leaning against me. I pored the red liquid into the cap and handed it to him. He gulped it and coughed. "You need two of them." He groaned. "Yeah yeah I know but you'll feel better." I handed him the next one and he drank it. "Now sleep and I'll wake you at noon for lunch okay?" I got a grunt in response.

I glanced at the clock, 10:26. I thought about what to do for an hour and a half ,then decided to go find Sandy. I went to the front desk and she was there.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello."

"what are you up to?"

"Nothing thats why I came to see you."

"Oh, what about that boy you came with?"

"Draco? He's sick, I'm making him sleep."

"I thought he looked off, is he alright?"

"Just a cold."

"Oh."

I ended up talking with Sandy for a long time longer then I expected. When Sandy stopped talking and looked over my shoulder I looked too. The blond boy looked awful.

"Draco what are you doing out here?"

"D-didn't know where you w-were." I think he was going to cry.

"Sandy I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, okay do you need any help?"

"No, no it's alright." I say taking Draco's arm and helping him back to our room.

"S-sorry." He whispers.

"It's alright, I should have told you." I place my hand on his shoulder, he shudders but lets me keep it there. Once back in our room I sit Draco down and prepare something to eat.

"Would you like soup?"

"Yeah."

I look through the cabinets and find a sauce pan. I open the soup and pour it in the pan, turn on the oven and stir it a few times. I turn my attention back to Draco. He's slumped over on the chair, the only thing holding him up was the table. He's so different from last year, he's softer. He hardly talks to me. I don't think he trust me, though I don't know if I trust him. He is the son of a Death Eater. But he refused, so he's not like that.

_He could be lying._ My subconscious tells me.

'No, he's not.' I tell myself.

_How do you know._

'Because, he's...he's'

_He's lying_

'No, he's to hurt to be lying, just like me.'

Just like me, I think. Yeah he is. Lost his parents to Voldemort, Beaten, and he didn't want to be what they told him. Just like me.

The soup is boiling, I go over and turn off the stove. I pore the soup into bowls and walk to Draco. I put the soup next to him and he lifts his head.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I say sitting next to him. We eat in silence the only sound coming from Draco when he coughed. He finished before me.

"Thank you Potter." He says standing up and washing the bowl.

"You can call me Harry, if you want." I tell him. I can feel his eyes on my back.

"Thank you Harry."

"Your welcome Draco."

Over the past days I found myself looking at the Slytherin, and thinking about how pretty he was when he slept. I tried hard to push these thoughts to the bottom of my mind. But as the day went on I knew what was happening. I was falling for the boy. He was so helpless and all I wanted to do was help him. Stupid Gryffindor-ness.

I could watch him for hours, but I'd never tell him, he'd hate me. So I settled for watching him.

A few days later Draco wasn't sick anymore, and I couldn't watch him sleep anymore. He still wasn't talking much but he looked much better. I asked him if he wanted to get some new clothes. He agrees and we go ask Sandy where a near by mall is.

"It's pretty far and if your gonna walk I wouldn't go."

"Oh, well is there anyplace closer?" I ask.

"I could drive you if you want?" I was shocked. "Come on it'll be fun." I follow her, Draco follows me. The drive is nice. Sandy talks the whole way. When we get there she asks if we need money I tell her no and she gives me some. I try to give it back but she refuses.

"I'll come pick you up here in two hours is that good?"

"Yeah."

"K, then bye!" She leaves. I look at Draco and he's just as shocked as I am. I shrugged and ventured into the mall with Draco behind me. We go to a few stores only buying what we need. I can tell Draco still has some of himself left. I always knew he was a perfectionist. He took a while to pick out his outfits but hurried when he saw that I was waiting. I didn't mind waiting for him though, he looked happy picking out clothes. After two hours we stood outside with quite a few bags, I thought it looked a bit odd, boys with so many bags. Soon Sandy arrived and I could tell she was surprised at how many things we had, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Sandy, do you know where I can get some glasses?"

"Huh, Oh yeah sure. Do you want to go there now?"

"If thats okay."

"No problem."

I was able to get a pair of glasses and contacts, I was very happy that I could see again. When I looked at Draco with clear vision I silently cursed under my breath. God he was gorgeous. The only thing that worried me was the I could see that his bruises were still visible, I noticed bruises lacing down his neck. I wondered what else he had hiding under his shirt.

When we got to the apartment Draco wanted to change into his new outfits. I didn't blame him Dudley's old things were not the best. He asked if I was going to change too.

"Sure." I pull a dark blue button up shirt and black pants out of the bag and begin to undress right there. When I pull off my shirt I here Draco give a small gasp. I look at my chest, it covered in scars.

"Are those all from your uncle?" He asked.

"Most." I say pulling on the blue top then buttoning it up. I look over at Draco and he has his shirt off. My gasp is much louder then his.

"Most are from my father." He says wrapping his arms around his small body. He's covered in scars. His back is filled with hateful marks which look like they came from a cane. His front has marks that look like a knife was taken to it, and on his left side there was scars from burnt skin.

I stand up and walk over to him, he's shaking. I wrap my arms around him. He fits perfectly in my arms. He jumps, and tries to pull away but I won't let him. He gives in and returns the hug.

"Draco," I whisper. "No one is going to hurt you ever again."

"How do you know." His voice is cracking.

"Because I am going to protect you." He's crying, his tears fall onto my new shirt.

"Why, why would you do that for me, you hate me!" He cries harder and I feel myself tear up.

"I don't hate you."

"I hate me." he whispers into my shoulder.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!" He yells, it's the first time he has risen his voice. He pulls out of the hug and looks at me, tear tracks staining his face. "I hate me because I hated you. I hated you and now, and now you're all I have." He's going to make me cry.

"Draco..." I reach out my hand and wipe new tears away, he swats my hand away.

"Stop." He looks only at the floor.

"Draco, you have me." I tell him, and sigh inwardly thinking if only he knew how much of me he had.

"Yeah and what I'm I going to do with you? I can help you, I can't do anything for you. Why do you need me?" He talks to the ground.

"I don't know." I lie. "But you have to stay with me, or else...or else I'll worry about you." I whisper out the last part, but he still hears it.

"You, worry about me?" He doesn't believe it.

"I would." I say.

"Yeah right." He says clearing his face of tear marks.

"Even if you don't want to believe I worry about you, thats fine, but I will still care about you." I say trying to met his eyes. Draco takes a moment to process the words then turns to me.

"You mean worry." He says still not looking straight in my eyes.

"I mean care, I care for you Draco." He mets my eyes. "I care very much for you."

"Why? What reason is there for you to care for me." He Whispers

"I-I like you, no I really like you."

"Why?" Another whisper.

"Because I fell for you, I fell hard and fast."

Draco throws his arms around me and holds tight. He's so close I can feel his heart beat. Then he pulls away. We sit there staring at each other. I reach both my hands up and hold is face, and using my thumbs I wiped tears. Draco then brings his hands to my face and does the same. I smile at him, he smiles back.

I let go of his face and stand up offering my hand to him. He takes it and I lead him into the bedroom. We lie down together and hold each other. This is what we've needed, someone to hold, to love.

I press my hand to his cheek, he smiles. I lean in and so does he. Our lips met and I melt. His lips are so soft, so perfect, he's perfect. We break away and I know I love him.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

cupcakexheartagramsxdraco: I know That has to be one of my faults, but I just want to get the story out that I speed write. I really am trying to fix that though. 

StoryofGreen: Alright.

animegurl088: Sweet.

Rainbow2007: Love you.

njferrell: I think you found out.

MysticFire89: True...humm well to late now.

suki53: Well now you know.

Knyghtshade: I have to agree.

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since our first kiss but, it has not been the last. When I told Sandy she laughed and said she thought we were already a couple.

We were able to get jobs near by at a cafe. I thought it was fun but Draco hated working.

"We have enough money why do we have to work?"

"Because it's fun."

"No it's not, your crazy."

"Maybe, but if you don't work then we can't be together all day." Draco though about this for a while.

"Your crazy." He said and walked away. I just laughed.

I loved Draco when he was like this, so himself. I followed him into our apartment and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. He tried to walk but found it too hard and turn around to face me. He kissed my nose, I blushed and let him go. It was almost twelve so I went to the kitchen and asked Draco what he wanted.

"Uhh I don't know...milkshakes?" I look over at him.

"What?" I question.

"Milkshakes." He says innocently.

"Okay then." I turn away from him and make milkshakes.

I hand him the milkshake and he kisses me, I role my eyes.

When he is half way done I think of something.

"Draco whens your birthday?"

"July twenty-sixth, why."

"Thats just in a few days I haven't gotten you anything." I say a little angered that he didn't tell me.

"You don't have to get me anything." He says drinking the rest of his milkshake.

"But I want to get you something."

"Well okay." I could tell Draco was looking forward to his present. Then there was a peck at their window it was Headwig. I opened the window and she held out her leg presenting me with letters and the Daily Prophet. I took them off her and gave her some seeds. I go join Draco at the table. I have three letters. Which surprised me because these were the first letters I had gotten all summer. There was one from Ron and Hermione, one from Sirius and one from Dumbledore. I opened Ron and Hermione's letter first.

_Harry where are you? Please come to the Burrow, let us at least know your safe. They've gone to the Dursley's but they say you stole their car! Is that true? Where are you Harry? Please write back._

_love Ron and Hermione_

Not really the letter I wanted to get. I handed it to Draco if he wanted to read it. Next I opened the letter from Sirius.

_Harry_

_Your killing me kid. If you don't show up soon I don't know what I'm going to do. Please write back I need to know if your okay. Please Harry I don't want to lose you! You'd better show up for school. God I hope your okay. Everyone's okay here, just worried about you. I'm thinking about following Headwing to find you. Please please please write back tell me your okay._

_with love _

_Padfoot_

I sighed and hand that letter to Draco also, a second later he looks up at me.

"Who's Padfoot?"

"My Godfather." He blinks at me. "Sirius Black."

"Really? So he's innocent?"

"Yeah, it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed them."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's in the past." I look down to Dumbledore's letter and it's red. Oh a Howler. I didn't really want to open it now but I had no choice. I opened it.

**Harry Potter! **

Draco jumped.

**Where on earth are you! Come to the Burrow now! Or I will track you down my self. Come back you are not safe!**

I had never heard Dumbledore yell before it was quite intimidating.

"W-what are you going to do." I was shocked to hear Draco stutter. I leaned over the table and kissed him before answering.

"I'm going to write back, but just to Sirius." I stood up and got a pen and piece of paper sat back down and wrote my letter.

_Sirius_

_We're fine_

_Harry_

I folded it up and gave it to Headwig.

"You up to another go?" She stuck out her leg as a yes. "Good girl, bring this to Sirius." I tied it on her leg then she flew away. I stood looking out the window, Draco reading the Daily Prophet. I thought for a while then spoke to Draco without turning around.

"Draco?"

"Yes love?"

"How did you escape with your life?"

"W-what?"

I turn to him.

"When you said 'no' why did they not kill you, tell me what happened."

He sighed.

"Take your time I just want to know."

There was a moment of silence.

"He took me to see the Dark Lord even after I told him I didn't want it."

"Where'd he take you?"

"A graveyard."

"Oh." My voice is shaky. "G-go on."

"Voldemort asked me to become a Death Eater and I said no. My father went crazy. He yelled and threw curses at me. Then asked If he could do the honer of killing me. I watched Voldemort nod and smile. It's an awful smile." He stops, takes a beep breath then continued. "He took me back to our house and beat me. Beat me bad, and then, then it gets hazy. I remember him stopping for some reason, I hear talking and I thought it was my mother at first but, it was a male voice. They argued..."

Draco stopped his eyes grew and his mouth gaped a bit.

"Draco?" I ask worried.

"It was Snape." He says shocked. "He was there, he saved me." His hands are shaking, I go over to him and hold his hands in mine.

"Thank you Draco." I say.

"For what?"

"Telling me."

"Why?"

"Because with this information I am going to kill him." He's quite for a moment then replies.

"Okay," he pauses then adds with a small smile "but you'd better not die."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I kiss him.

Around eight thirty Headwig appeared at the window, I went to the window and let her in. She had three letters again. I sighed hoping for only one. I go to the living room and sit on the couch next to Draco. He looks at what I have in my hand and gives me a saddened look. I open Dumbledore's letter first. It was another howler.

**"HARRY POTTER! COME TO THE BORROW!" **

That was all. I sighed, but opened Ron and Hermione's letter.

_Harry we're so glad to hear from you. We really hope that your okay. Write to us soon!_

_Love Ron and Hermione _

I don't plan to write to them. I reach for Sirius' letter and open it.

_Harry, I'm so glad to hear from you. Moony's here now and all worried about you. I'm so happy your okay, but who's 'we're?' Who's with you? I just told the others that you sent me a letter saying that you were okay but, I didn't bring up that you were with anyone. Whoever your with I hope you can trust. Be careful out there pup._

_Love Padfoot._

_P.S. I'm reading this over Sirius' shoulder so now I know._

_Love Moony_

I didn't mind that Moony knew, and I was happy with Sirius for not telling the others.

"Is it okay that 'Moony' knows?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and Moony is Professor Lupin."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well that makes sense."

I smile at him. "Let me go write to Sirius and Remus then I need to talk to you." I give him a kiss and walk to the desk next to the window, and start writing.

_Sirius,_

_The person I am with I trust very much. You don't need to worry. And it's fine that Remus knows, I trust him. Please don't tell the others. Where are you__ and, I know this is an odd question but, is Snape there? No questions, I just need to know. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love _

_Harry_

I sealed the envelope and gave it to Headwig, she took off and Harry watched her.

"Harry?" Draco spoke up. "You did want to talk to me, didn't you." I turn to him, and smile.

"I just have some more questions." I said, Draco nodded. I sat on the couch and Draco sat next to me.

"Draco I'm going to contact Snape. I'm going to ask him to help he fight Voldemort." I told him. He looked confused.

"How is Snape going to help?"

"He's a spy for Dumbledore. And he knows where the grave yard is and he can get me there. I just have to know when Voldemort calls a meeting so that I can be there."

"You're going to be there for the meeting?" Draco asked.

"Well not present but there, I use my cloak."

"Okay, I think I'm getting the plan now." I nod and pull Draco into my chest. We lay in a comfortable silence until there is a peck at the window. I was surprised that I got a replied so fast. I go to the window and open it for Headwig. I take the letter and I'm happy that there is only one.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad that you are with someone trust worthy, but I'll still worry. We won't tell the others. I cant tell you where we are I'm sorry, but Snape is here, though he come and goes, I know you said no questions but it is a little strange. _

_Love Padfoot and Moony._

Good with Snape there my plane would hopefully turn out alright.

"What's it say?" Draco asks.

"Snape is there but he comes and goes." I say grabbing a quill and start to write back.

_Dear Padfoot and Moony_

_Thank you for your help I appreciate it. Would you give the second letter to Snape, and please don't read it. I hope I can trust you enough to do that._

_Love Harry._

I then started to write a letter to Snape.

_Snape_

_13, Apple side road, Apartment 4. You saved him, he's with me._

_HP_

I gave the letters to Headwig and she took off and all I had to do was wait.

"What did you write?" Draco asked.

"I told Snape where we are he should be coming soon." I answered.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Draco asks.

"He saved you didn't he." I say to him.

"Yes." Draco lowered his head. I Pulled him into me.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

"I know."

Only an hour later there was a knock on the apartment door. I look over to Draco.

"Go wait in the bedroom lock the door." He looks at me with big eyes. "I'm going to protect you." His eyes soften and takes my hand in his. I squeeze his hand and he lets go and walks into the bedroom.

I go to the door and look through the peep hole and see Snape. I take out my wand and open the door. I point my wand at the black haired man.

"Potter." Snape looked behind him searching for Draco.

"Who are you?" I ask. He gives me a questioning look.

"Severus Snape." He states.

"Who do you work for?"

"Dumbledore." He closes his eyes.

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life."

"Do you trust me?" I ask staring straight at him. He sighs.

"Yes, now where is Draco." He says loudly.

I nod. "Come in."

He enters behind me, still looking for Draco.

"Draco you can come out." I say, speaking to the bedroom door. It opened slowly and Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Sev." Draco whispered. Snape then did something I never thought I'd see. He rushed to Draco and pulled him into a hug. Draco flinched and Snape pulled away.

"I am so sorry that I couldn't save you from him." Severus says with his hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco places a hand on top of Snape's.

"Thank you." Draco says.

"Does anyone know your here?" I ask. Severus turns to me.

"No, Black gave me the letter and told me not to show it to anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, well I am stuck. I would love to finish this story but i need help so if any of you would like to beta I would really appreciate it. If not no worries I will still continue the story but don't expect fast updates.

Thx mel


End file.
